1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments described herein generally relate to providing electrical energy to a pulse generator.
2. Related Technology
A pulse generator is a device that may be used to generate a pulse of electrical energy that may be delivered or applied to a pulse load. Pulses may be short bursts of energy. Pulse generators may generate the pulse by charging and then discharging a capacitor. The capacitor may discharge to generate the pulse that is supplied to a pulse load.
Some pulses may be modeled as a square wave with a sharp rise time, a constant voltage, then a sharp fall time. In some circumstances, a square pulse may be difficult to achieve do to ringing, and stray capacitance, for instance. Typically, shorter square pulses may be easier to implement than longer square pulses. For example, for longer square pulses, a conventional pulse generator may be unable to supply a constant voltage throughout the duration of the pulse. This drop in voltage during a pulse, in some instances, may be referred to as droop. To compensate, pulse generators may include excessively large capacitors. However, the large capacitors may introduce additional costs and safety issues.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.